The Boy is Mine
by megbricks
Summary: Shelby falls for the boy half her age. Someone doesn't like this and is determined to end the relationship. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Anything Goes

Shelby rolled over facing him. 'Oh shit. What did I do?' she thought to herself when she saw the teenage boy with the mohawk lying on the bed next to her. Shelby held the thin blue sheet to her to keep from revealing her bare body. She gently got up from the bed, gentle enough not to wake Noah. She scurried over to where her robe, along with the rest of the clothes she'd been wearing earlier that day, now lay.

She quickly threw on her robe and rushed into the bathroom to get dressed.

Shelby entered Beth's room upon hearing her muffled cry. She picked her up calming her down. Puck had still not woken, but he was probably about to due to the child's growing tantrum.

"Beth baby you're ok." She paced the room with her in her arms, gently rubbing her back. As she suspected, the teenage boy had woken up and was now standing in the doorway. Shelby turned seeing the boy there.

"I'm sorry. I got it." She said apologetically for waking him up.

"Let me." He walked over to her and gently lifted the baby from the gentle grasp of her mother. Within seconds of him taking her, Beth had stopped her crying. She looked over at Shelby with the most innocent face Shelby had ever seen. Beth quickly fell asleep in her father's arms. Puck laid her back in her crib. Shelby stood over her. Puck put his arms around her.

"I don't know how you do it." She smiled down at her sleeping baby.

"Maybe she just likes me better." He said jokingly. She lightly tossed the blanket at him.

"Jackass." She said in the same joking manner. Shelby walked out of the room; Puck watched her from behind, smirking, and then he followed her.

She walked into the kitchen and started cleaning it up by wiping down the counter. Soon after beginning, she was stopped by Puck's ever present, warm embrace.

"Noah I have to get this done." She attempted to continue cleaning but Noah refused to let go. He began kissing her neck.

"You need to take some time out for you."

"I just did. Do you not remember what we did a few hours ago?" She said now getting annoyed with his persistence. Shelby swung around to face him.

"I do, but that's not what I'm talking about. You need to just take some time out and chill."

"I don't have time to chill out, Noah. Between work, and being a single parent, I don't have time to relax." She stated matter-of-factly

"Shelby," he moved his hands down her waist and resting them on her hips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled kissing his cheek. "Now can I please have just five minutes to clean up this mess?" He complied and helped a little here and there.

Shelby put her hair in a ponytail revealing a fairly noticeable hicky on her neck.

After finishing up her kitchen Shelby plopped her self down on her couch next to Noah. She laid her head on his lap as he was flipping through the football channels finally settling on one. She gazed up at him smiling. By this point all guilt she'd had about what they did earlier that day was gone. He was a legal adult, and she wasn't technically his teacher any longer now that his geometry teacher had returned. The only thing left to be ashamed of was the face that he was half her age. But love is love right? That's what she told herself over and over. 'Our ages don't matter', 'I love him so the fact that he's half my age isn't important.'

Puck gently pulled her over onto his lap. She kissed his neck. When he didn't respond at her attempts at intimacy, she looked over at the TV.

"I don't get football." She said slightly confused. "Like what does that mean?" she asked when the announcer mentioned it was "3rd and 1"

"Ok so in football each possession has a minimum of 4 downs. You want to get back to 1st down as many times as you can, to do that you have to gain a minimum of 10 yards." He started "You want to get to the other side of the field to score a touch down. Which is 6 points, then after the touch down you have the option of a two point conversion or a extra point. For the extra point you have to kick the ball through the yellow uprights, or you can try to get passed the goal line again for two points." He looked over to her to see her face frozen and completely confused.

"ok…" she turned to look at the TV again trying to comprehend any part of what he had said. She was generally a genius but when it came to anything athletic that wasn't running, yoga, or ply she was moronic.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Shelby got up to answer it. Beth woke up. She couldn't tolerate noise when she was asleep.

"Noah can you get her please." Shelby said as she simultaneously opened the door. She turned to see Quinn looking up at her. Shelby's hicky was still completely noticeable.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" she asked. Shelby was still pissed at Quinn from her last visit when she called Shelby a "Cash-whore"

"I came to apologize." She said with her fake apologetic tone. Just about everyone else fell for Quinn's shit but not Shelby. Shelby did commend her for her acting skill though. She might be a huge bitch but she was a great actress.

"I accept your apology but I still don't want you near my daughter." Shelby looked down at Quinn. Puck walked towards Shelby preparing to hand the baby to her mother.

"Noah can you just hold her for a minute, thanks." Puck knew that tone in Shelby's voice. Even he knew that when she was that angry to just do what she says and walk away.

"This is so unfair, Puck gets to see her every day." Quinn complained.

"Noah hasn't tried to get my baby taken from me." Shelby snapped down at her. Quinn ran out of the apartment building, probably in tears. Shelby didn't care. She was fed up with her.

Quinn ran out into her car. She was pissed. When she calmed down she pieced everything together, the hicky, Puck always being over there, why he'd sung _I'm the Only One_ directly to her the week before. She was going to make Shelby's life hell. She drove out of the lot smirking.

**A/N Please review! It helps so much to know that someone read the story, and I need input. **


	2. What is This Feeling? Loathing

The next day, Quinn strutted into the semi crowded hallways with the same bitchy smirk she'd been wearing the day before. She saw Rachel and walked up to her.

"Rachel, you're mom's screwing Puck."

"Nice to see you too Quinn, and I highly doubt that."

"Do you have any proof then they're not?" Quinn remarked, not at all doubting she was wrong.

"No." Rachel admitted slightly less sure of herself. "But do you have any proof that they are?"

"He's always over there, and when I went over to her apartment yesterday they were both there and she had a hicky on her neck. Plus you have to admit, Shelby is hella threatened by me." Rachel had an almost never shown look of defeat on her face. Quinn smirked and walked away.

"Quinn!" Rachel called after her. Quinn didn't plan on telling Figgins. Sure she'd lose her job but Quinn wanted her to suffer. She hated Shelby, she had her baby and she had the man, boy really, that she loved.

Quinn continued down the hallway. She happened to pass Shelby in the hallway.

"He's great in bed isn't he?" right as they passed. Quinn kept going down the hallway. Shelby froze in her tracks for about 10 seconds then followed her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said when she finally caught up with her.

"I know about you and Puck." Quinn walked into an empty class room waiting for Shelby to follow.

"How did you find out?"

"Puck's usually so much careful with his hicky placement. It's a shame he's with a woman who's _at least_ twice his age and he's getting lazy."

"What are you waiting for?" Shelby asked knowing she was caught. "Go tell Figgins get me fired. That would only take me back to Carmel where I would still get Puck and get the joy of being able to beat you at regionals yet again."

"No, I'm not going to tell Figgins.. That would be to easy for you." Shelby shrugged. "Why don't you just admit that you're threatened by me."

"Sure I used to feel sorry for you, and I had reasons. At first I did feel bad for taking Beth from you; You'd lost everything. Your boyfriend, being cheerleading caption, baby, popularity-"

"I get it." Quinn cut her off now feeling agitated. This was supposed to be her turn to win, not Shelby's

"-But I don't feel the least bit sorry for you anymore. You've become rude, deceitful, and spoiled." Shelby added and stormed out of the room. She knew that her outrage on Quinn wasn't necessarily helping her cause. Shelby speed walked down into her office, and slammed the door.

The next four of Shelby's classes before lunch was hell for the students. Luckily all she had done all day was administer tests to all of them. Shelby sat on her chair and went on her laptop putting her headphones in and listening to songs like _One Song Glory, _and_ Behind These Walls. _Once the classes were finally over Shelby went into the teacher's lounge to eat lunch.

Will and Emma were of course sitting next to each other. Shelby did love Noah, but if it weren't for him she would've still been head over heels for Will. Looking at them now still made her slightly jealous. Sue was, as usual sitting alone, and Bieste was with Emma and Will.

"This seat taken?" Shelby asked, gesturing to the seat next to Will.

"No go ahead." He said looking up from their conversation. Shelby sat next to him, picking at her salad every now and then. After the lunch period was over she tiredly waltzed into her office. She was ecstatic that she had a free period for the next two class periods. Puck happily entered the tiny office that she was given, closing the door and locking it. Shelby sat on her desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Physics?" She asked. He was surprised that she learned his school schedule faster then he had himself.

"Yeah? Point?" he walked to her, resting his hands on her hips.

"Has Quinn said anything to you?"

"Well she more or less demanded that we get back together and that we have another baby. What did she say to you?" he asked.

"Well she knows about us… and she told me she thinks I'm threatened by her." She laughed a little. He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Noah, I have to get some work done." She made her attempt to get him out.

"Ok. He headed towards the door, unlocking it.

"Get to English." He smiled then left the room.


	3. There's a place for us Somewhere

"I love you Shelby" he said smiling, kissing her once again. He kissed down her nearly bare chest as they lie in bed together.

"I love you too Noah." She smiled at him. Being in his arms just felt right to her. Everything was perfect. Everything until the knock at her apartment door.

"Damn" Shelby slowly freed herself from his grasp and threw on the v-neck and yoga pants she'd had on before Noah had come. Noah gradually got dressed. As soon as there was a knock, baby Beth had woken up.

"Noah,-" she began but was cut off.

"I got her." He said already half way to her room. Shelby opened the door finding her daughter.

"Rachel." Shelby's eyes widened. . She knew exactly why she was here, but at the same time she was shocked. "What are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I came over to ask you something." She started, pausing. "I talked to Quinn yesterday."

"Oh?" Shelby tried sounding surprised but inside all she could think was 'Shit, shit, shit.'

"Yeah, she said that you and Puck were together…?" Rachel asked, hoping that the bitchy blonde was lying. Shelby hesitated then shook her head. 'Well this isn't going to help with my relationship with my daughter, but I can't tell her…'

"No, we're not." She finally managed. Before anyone else could say anything, Puck came to the door with a baby screaming for her mother. Shelby looked over at Rachel who looked pissed.

"Puck?" Rachel asked. Puck gently handed the little blonde over to her mother and looked at Rachel.

"Oh… Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" She looked betrayed.

"I'm…I'm...uh…"

"You ass hole." Rachel turned walking down the hall.

"Rachel…" Shelby started, but Rachel was already out of the building.

"I got it…" Puck said following her.

He sprinted down the steps and made it down to the first floor before the elevator. Rachel stormed out, and Puck caught up with her, walking at her side down the street.

"Why her?" Rachel asked. "You realize that you could have any other girl at our school, and she could have any other guy…" Rachel admitted mumbling the last part.

"First of all… your mom is a MILF" 'probably not the best way to start' he thought. Rachel rolled her eyes at this.

"Pig…"

"She's a MILF, but she's also smart, nice, she actually cares when I talk to her, she makes me feel loved. Rachel you have to understand that's something I haven't felt in a long time." He admitted.

'Holy Broadway, what did she do to him?' She thought to herself. 'Puck never shows _ANY_ emotions unless completely necessary.'

"And I love her Rachel."

"But do you know how awkward this is for me. You went out with me and now you're screwing my mom."

"First of all, I'm not screwing your mom, I'm dating her…. That's just an added bonus." He smirked down at her. She really had no sense of humor. "And second, do you really expect me to throw away the first relationship I've ever _REALLY_ felt something for just because it's awkward for you?"

"I guess not." Rachel sighed. "I guess I should go apologize to Shelby…"

"Your mom." He corrected, but she wouldn't have it.

"Her name is Shelby." She said harshly then turned around, walking back to her mother's apartment.

Probably," he gave up, then thought before saying the next part. "She really cares about you, you know?"

"Can we not start this again? I'm finally starting to get over her." Rachel crossed her arms with a harsh look upon her face.

"Why does your mother have to be something you have to get over?" He asked. If there was one thing he knew he could do for Shelby, it was to fix their relationship.

"She doesn't care about me Noah. When things got hard she walked away from me. Am I the only one who remembers her telling me 'I'm your mother, but I'm not your mom'?" She raised her voice.

"No everyone remembers that, you're just the only one bitter enough to continue to hold it against her. Shelby tried to get you back, your dads were the ones who made her spout that crap to you. Do you know she still cries herself to sleep most nights because of it?" he was sick of Rachel playing the innocent little victim.

"She does…?" Rachel asked now feeling guilty.

"Yes, she does."

"Why would my dads make her tell me that?" She was halfway between denial and guilt.

"If you had the chance, even though you love your dads, who would you chose?" Noah asked he knew more about her own life then she did. He might act the boy of the stupid jock, but Rachel, at least now, knew much better then that. She thought about it for a few minutes honestly contemplating it.

"My mom." She finally said softly breaking the silence.

"That's exactly why they did it, so they could prevent you from going with her."

"But why did she go along with it?"

"The contract, the one that she signed when they adopted you, she can't legally contact you until you're eighteen. They were going to use that against her."

They were now in the building again, in the elevator, and going to Shelby's floor. After one knock Shelby opened the door.

"Can we keep it down, I just got Beth back to sleep?" she said tiredly. Before anyone could say anything else Rachel had her arms thrown around her mother in a hug.

"Mom, I'm so, so sorry, I love you…" Rachel continued her apology and was already crying. Before Shelby released Rachel from the hug she mouthed the words 'Thank You' to Noah.


	4. MashUps

Shelby sat on the couch between Noah and Rachel. Well Noah was sitting and Rachel was lying on her mother with her head in Shelby's lap. Shelby felt bad for Noah. He was stuck watching _Funny Girl_ for the billionth time this month, but this time not only did he have Shelby crying and softly singing to the lyrics. He had to put up with Rachel also. He had several snarky comments he wanted to make during _You are Woman, I am Man, _but couldn't seeing as Rachel was sitting right there. By the time the movie got to _Don't Rain on My Parade_ he was playing on his phone.

Shelby was exhausted and fell asleep on Noah's shoulder before the end of the movie. Rachel spoke up.

"I have to get home, my dads are going to wonder where I am." She sat up not knowing her mother had fallen asleep.

"Ok. Bye." Noah said still buried under Shelby, which wasn't that bad because Shelby weighed next to nothing.

A few hours later Noah had also fallen asleep, but Beth, who was on her own schedule, woke up as soon as he'd fallen asleep. Shelby, who could sleep through a major thunderstorm, woke up as soon as the first cry came from the baby's bedroom. Shelby hurriedly got up to console her baby. Seconds later Noah was standing in the doorway.

"I got her," she said tiredly "Why don't you go back to sleep?" She bounced Beth, who'd already stopped crying and was rubbing her eyes. He went into her bedroom.

A few minutes later she sleepily waltzed into her room, lying next to Noah. As soon as she lay down, she could feel his arms caressing her.

"Good night Shelby." He could barely hear he faint reply.

"Good night Noah."

The next morning Shelby woke to the other side of the bed being cold. She quickly got her clothes laid out. When she exited her room she saw him in the kitchen. _He's still here. _She thought and smiled. Shelby walked over to Noah, who had made them.

"Two sugars, one cream, right?" He asked handing her the mug.

"Yeah, thanks." She sipped the warm coffee. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled. "Give me half an hour. I have to get ready for work." She reluctantly got up and got in a shower, did her hair, and got dressed. Shelby went to wake up Beth and get her bag ready to take to her mother's. She slowly sat down Beth's carseat. Noah grabbed his bag and walked out with her; he also carried Beth's diaper bag to help Shelby out.

"I'll see you at school." She said getting in her car, and he walked to his. She dropped Beth off at her mothers, then drove to school, singing to what ever song had come on the radio.

Shelby passed Will's office. He rushed out of his office to walk next to her.

"Shelby, for Glee today I was wondering if we could do a mash-up from Broadway to explain the lesson." He asked hopefully.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Well I would start with whatever song I chose, and then you would react to that song with another within the same genre." He was good at hiding it, but he was super exited to be singing with her.

"That sounds like fun definitely." She smiled, agreeing to his idea. "But what song are you planning on singing?" she asked.

"You're not supposed to know. That way your reaction is exactly how you feel. Your too good of an actress to get a head start at this." He smiled and walked off.

"This is so unfair!" She yelled after him smiling.

As far as Will knew Shelby was single, ad he planned to take advantage of that. He wasn't the same jealous wimpy guy he'd been while dating Emma, now he was actually the opposite. He seemed a little more like Dustin Goolsby then himself, which Shelby hated. Will was so full of himself and expected everything to go his way. With that said, Will loved Shelby. He loved everything about her. She was funny, GORGEOUS, sweet, and a great performer. He wanted to have her. He wanted to be able to call her his. He didn't really care what he would have to do; he just knew that she would be his.

Later that day, after classes had concluded, Glee had begun. Shelby was sitting on the piano while talking to Will. Soon enough, all the members of _New Directions _had assembled in the choir room chatting amongst themselves. Will turned around and began instructing that week's lesson.

"Mr. Schue? Could you and Ms. Corcoran demonstrate?" Santana asked obviously confused.

"Sure." He said smiling over at Shelby. He started singing.

"Let me be  
>your freedom",<p>

_Ohmygod. He's singing All I ask of you from Phantom… That's like the most famous love song ever… _Shelby thought and started panicking.  
>"let daylight<br>dry -your tears.  
>I'm here,<br>with you, beside you,  
>to guard you<br>and to guide you . . ."

He smiled at her, expecting to be serenaded back. Instead Shelby paused, going through all the lyrics in her mind. This was as close as she could get to her actual reaction at that moment.

"Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Red hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl" <em>What the hell was he doing? No if he really loved me he wouldn't have left me for Emma! Plus I'm with Noah. I love Noah. <em>The song definitely let him, and everyone else in the room, know that she still held that against him. She knew this wasn't over.

"And though I know I may know  
>I don't care" he walked closer too her.<br>"Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is though" He put his arms around her waist singing to her.<br>"And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine" He'd forgotten about the group of teenagers sitting in front of them and he kissed her. She pushed him off of her gently. She looked at Noah and ran out. Rachel and Puck both looked appalled at Will. The rest of the club had mixed emotions. Some of them really couldn't care less, others looked disgusted, and the remaining thought it was pretty funny.<p>

Will shook his head walking out. He was shocked that she reacted like that. Shelby was sitting in her office. He walked in and they simultaneously said

"What the hell?"

"Me first." Shelby started. "You told me we were doing a mash-up not kissing each other in front of the entire club."

"I figured you wouldn't mind. You're an actress. Plus we're both hot and single…." He started sitting on her desk.

"Actually, I'm not."

"Wait, Who are you going out with?" He asked obviously confused.


	5. Rumor has it

_Why did I have to say that? I could've just turned him down, but no, I had to make this more difficult. _Shelby quickly made up the quickest lie she could think of.

"Dustin, he lived in New York. We did a off-Broadway show together. He moved to Lima last year and coached VA when I resigned." Which was partially true. She and Dustin did work together, and he did take over her position as head coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby opened her laptop pretending to be focused on something school related.

"Really? Why would you be with that ass hole?" Will asked leaning over her desk shutting the laptop, forcing her to look up at him. She did look up at him, annoyed.

"Will, it's not your choice who I see anymore. You lost that privilege when you abandoned me for Emma." Shelby said raising her voice a little. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them.

"Come on Shelby."

"Don't touch me." Shelby moved her shoulders trying to get him off. He didn't budge. No one spoke for a period of time.

"You left me as ignorantly as you could've." Shelby spoke up finally breaking the silence.

"You didn't exactly fight for me. You never called, or attempted to come see me." Will defended himself.

"I never got you're number and you told me when you left you already had a girlfriend. Excuse me for not being a home-wrecking whore." She stood up facing him and leaned on her desk.

"You were halfway there. Most people don't just make out and got to bed with someone after talking with them for five minutes in a auditorium." He shrugged. _That probably wasn't the best way to word that. _He thought to him self _She's even prettier when she's angry. _He smirked looking at her features. "You ever do that with Dustin?"

"Stay out of my personal life. You're nothing more then my colleague" She looked down, ignoring his glare.

"Fine. Then as _colleagues_ we're going out to dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:30." He smirked.

"And if I say no?" She asked.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're coming whether you want to or if I drag out you of your apartment in yoga pants and a t-shirt." He kissed her cheek and walked out of her office.

"What the in the hell just happened?" She asked herself as he walked down the hallway.

Shelby was in her apartment looking at herself in the mirror. She'd gotten ready for her dinner with Will but was questioning whether or not to go. Noah was over at Finn's tonight, and her mom was babysitting. She finished her makeup just as he knocked on the door. Shelby hesitantly opened the door for him.

"Hey" Shelby smiled faintly as he looked over her. As usual she was gorgeous. She'd straightened her sleek brown hair, and had on a black, one shoulder, long sleeve, knit dress that fit her perfectly, and simple black stud earrings.

"Hey." He was a bit speechless, and that was a first. "You ready?" he asked reaching for her hand. She nodded, grabbed her clutch, and hesitantly took his hand walking out to his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked him smiling.

"You'll see." He smirked over at her.

He took her to a really high end Italian restaurant that took about forty-five minutes to drive to from her house. He escorted her in the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately.

"I just want you to know that this doesn't come close to making up for what you did to me." She sat across the table from him. He just shrugged and looked in her eyes.

"Gotta start somewhere." Shelby looked down to hide the faint smile that had come to her face. He smirked victoriously and the waiter came to take their order. Shelby just got a salad and water.

_Only Shelby would get taken here and get that. _Will thought and turned to order himself. Shelby looked away not paying attention to what he was ordering and examined the room. It was gorgeous. The light was dimmed and there were what appeared to be highly expensive paintings all around it. The two were in a booth in the back of the room. The booth was fairly secluded.

Once the waiter left the two were left alone again.

"Are you and Rachel on good terms again?" he asked pretending to actually take an interest in what was going on in her life. The drinks arrived and the waiter sat down Shelby's water and Will's wine. Immediately Shelby took a sip of the refreshing water.

"I think so." She answered honestly. She could never know when things were changing with Rachel. The last she'd seen her outside of school was the day she found out that she was seeing Noah.

"Good." Will answered taking a sip of wine.

"What about you? Are you still on shitty terms with all of your ex's?"

"Terri and I made up, and Emma is seeing someone else. They're engaged actually." Will looked slightly annoyed when saying this.

"So I'm the attempted rebound?" Shelby said both annoyed and hurt.

"No. I broke it off with Emma so that I could be with you, but every time I tried to see you, you were hard-core rehearsing with Vocal Adrenaline, or with some other guy.

"What other guy? Besides Noah I haven't seen anyone."

**A/N: Ok, so I'll be out of the country for the next week so I won't be able to even begin a new chapter until then. I hope everbody had/ continues to have a great holiday season. And yes I know that was a bitchy place to end it… PLEASE REVIEW, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ read the story to this point! (:**


	6. Lady is a Tramp

Will sat there shocked for a few moments. Soon his shock turned to rage.  
>Shelby panicked and ran out of the restaurant. Will threw enough money to<br>pay for the meal down on the table.  
>"What the fuck did you just say to me?"<br>"I chose Noah Will." She said softly hoping she would accept it. She could  
>hope all she wanted but she knew it wouldn't do anything.<p>

He had nothing to say to her, yet, so he got in the car and waited for her. She got in and he sped off as soon as she closed her door. The forty-five minute drive turned  
>into a half an hour.<p>

Will parked his car and got out with her, walking her up to her room. Shelby, assuming he'd run back to his car angrily, slammed her door and stopped of to her bedroom. Will, who'd stopped the door from hitting him, followed after her. _She looks just like Rachel when she storms out of rehearsals._ Will thought to himself. Shelby had almost started getting changed when she saw Will enter the room behind her. He threw her against her wall and pinned her to it. He made her look up to him. Shelby could smell the alcohol on his breath and assumed he had been drinking before the date but never got mad enough to show it.  
>"Will what the hell are you doing?" She demanded.<br>"Maybe Quinn's right, you're just a cash whore. We both know I can't get you pregnant. " He glared down at her. She gasped not believing he'd said that. Before she could respond, he attacked her open lips, kissing her. "Come on you bitch. It's not like we haven't done it before." She turned her head not responding to him. He put one hand where her dress ended and slowly slid his hand under kissing her neck. She used the one hand she had free to push his hand off.

"Will you need to leave." Shelby said quietly. Someone knocked at her door. "Will let me go that's my Mom with Beth." He rolled his eyes and threw her arm at her. He laid on her bed and watched her walk out to the door. Before opening the door Shelby readjusted her dress and ran her fingers threw her hair. She put on her fake smile and opened the door. Beth practically jumped out of her grandmother's arms and Shelby took her.

"Thank you so much mom."

"No problem. I love playing with Beth. She's such a cutie." Shelby smiled looking at her baby.

"Yeah." Will emerged from the bedroom.

"Shelby Ann Corcoran, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Her mom guessed seeing Will come from her room.

"Ann?" Will asked looking at her smiling.

"Yes, and if you ever call me that I'll kill you." She turned seeing him. "And mom he's-" She started but will cut her off again.

"I'm Will. Nice to meet you Mrs. Corcoran." Will shook her hand and put a arm around Shelby's waist.

"You too Will. I've got to go I'm sorry. Call me if you need me to babysit any time." Said Shelby's mother and walked out of the apartment. Shelby closed the door and glared at Will.

"What the hell. We're not dating!"

"How else were you going to explain a man walking out of your bedroom?" he asked shrugging. Even drunk he made a valid point.

"You need to leave. Now." Shelby gently bounced Beth and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever bitch. See you at school tomorrow." He smirked walking out of her apartment. Shelby closed and locked the door, then latched the chain also.

Shelby was so glad Beth wouldn't be able to remember this.

The next morning Shelby entered the building and went straight to her office without stopping. Puck was waiting outside her office; he was there really early, especially for being Puck.

"I texted you like 20 times last night. Is something wrong?" Noah was the only one who knew when things were wrong without her having to say it.

"No. I was just busy…" She lied unlocking her office and going in.

"Liar." He closed her door to give them more privacy and put his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I may have just ruined everything for us." Shelby admitted with a stream of silent tears flowing down her delicate face.

"What happened?" He asked running his hands up and down her back, consoling her. She explained everything that had happened the previous night.

"And thank God for Beth. He only left because my mom brought her over." She paused "Noah, he's going to tell Figgins and get you expelled and me fired."

"He won't tell Figgins. He's too much of an ass hole for that. He's going to use you."

"Maybe I should just go back to Carmel. Then they won't be able to break us up." She looked down.

"Then you'll be an hour and a half away and the best part of my day is gone."

"The best part of your day?"

"Seeing you in the halls or in here during a break is the only thing that gets me through the day." He admitted resting his hands on her hips. "We're going to figure this out Shelby. I love you."

"I love you too Noah." He kissed her gently. Will's kisses held none of the sweetness or love of Noah's gentle ones. Noah kissed her because he loved her. Will kissed her when he wanted to shut her up and get her in bed.

**A/N: Okay guys, I wrote this quickly as soon as I got home from the airport tonight. I hope you like it. Review (: **


	7. You and I

Shelby sat in her office alone. Noah had left a few minutes ago to go to class. Since beginning their relationship and being more involved in Beth's life, Noah had taken school and work much more seriously. He knew that he'd have to provide for them one day, and he didn't have time to do that. He dreamed about them as a family, maybe moving to New York. He knew how much Shelby would love that, since Rachel would be there for school in a matter of months anyway. His grades had improved tremendously, and he actually liked going to school, to a point. Without Shelby, though, he knew he'd hate school and his grades would fall again. They both needed each other. Shelby needed him for more reasons then just because she loved her. He loved Beth, and she knew he'd do anything for the two of them.

Without knocking Will came into her office.

"What do you want?" Shelby demanded without looking up from her laptop. Whenever she talked to him she used the "no nonsense tone" she used with Vocal Adrenaline. He closed her door, sitting on her desk.

"Tell me what he can give you that I can't. I'm can give you security. Something I know he won't. He doesn't have a good paying job and you and Beth need that."

"I'm was doing just fine on my own. Anything he could give is more then what is necessary." Shelby paused, finally looking up at him. "What can you give me that he can't? He loves Beth and me and that's all I need to know he'd be a better husband then you would. You don't care about Beth or me. You used me for sex, no matter how long ago it happened you still did. You can't change what you've already done. You don't want love, you want a trophy wife."

"First of all, I didn't use you for sex, that's the last time I heard from you. Second, I do love you Shelby. Does that mean nothing to you?" He asked scooting closer to her, taking her had and gently putting it between his.

"Frankly, no it doesn't. You don't know what love is." She took her hand back and sat back in her chair. "I'll never pick you over Noah. Even without Noah in the picture I still wouldn't go out with you. You're no better then Goolsby." She scooted her chair over and closed her laptop packing up her bag to get to her next class.

"Shelby, please, give me one chance to show you how much I love you." Will begged.

"I gave you a chance already. Speaking of last night, how's the hangover?" She smirked up at him. When he didn't reply, Shelby looked up at him with a look that, if it could speak, would say _that's what I thought._ And walked off to her next class.

Annoyed, Will walked out of the room and walked off in the opposite direction.

After hearing a knock at her door, Shelby opened the door to find Noah smiling. She had been trying to cook, but she had Beth on her hip because every time she set her down, Beth threw a temper-tantrum.

"Hey." He smiled at Beth, who he could tell was in a bad mood. "Has she slept at all today?" he asked looking at Shelby.

"She wouldn't sleep for my mom and every time I sit down with her or put her down she freaks out." She said looking over at Beth.

"Let me try." Puck gently took Beth out of her mother's arms. He walked into her room and sat in her rocking chair with her. Noah rocked her back and forth, and hummed to her until she fell asleep.

About five minutes later he emerged from the room with out the baby. Shelby looked over at him shocked.

"That is so unfair." She smiled from the stove where she was preparing dinner. He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the counter next to her.

_She's so gorgeous, and a surprisingly good cook. _He thought to himself smiling. He smiled hiding the box in his pocket.

"Why don't you let me finish?" he asked her. "You must be tired from all the shit you've been through lately."

"Are you sure? I've almost finished everything." Shelby looked over at him.

"I'm positive." He answered confidently.

"Ok, then I'm going to go get us some drinks. Red or White?" She asked before turning to her wine cabinet.

"White please." He answered her. Shelby reached in and found a bottle of Pinot Grigio, and she poured them both a glass. She sat down at the table as he served dinner.

The dinner went on as normal. Shelby laughed at his jokes, which Noah was happy about because she hadn't shown the slightest bit of happiness since Will started annoying her. After dinner Shelby went into her room to grab something, when she turned around Noah was in the doorway to her room. He got on one knee smiling at her.

"Shelby, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you and Beth more then anything." Noah took a moment. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you two. I promise I will always be there when you go to bed and when you wake up, and I promise I will never let anything happen to you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know it won't be easy but we will make it work. Shelby, will you marry me?" He asked smiling up at her anticipating her answer. Shelby's heart was pounding. She smiled at him.

"Yes." She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!" he slid the gorgeous ring onto her finger and stood up kissing her.

"I love you so much Noah!"


	8. My Own Worst Enemy

**A/N: ok this is a pretty crappy chapter, so I'll apologize in advance… Sorry!**

They'd thought of everything and nothing. The only thing the two of them knew was that they both loved each other and Beth, and they weren't going to let anything get in the way of that.

Shelby thanked God that it was the weekend; she was not ready to face Will. She debated whether or not she should even tell him, but he'd find out eventually. So either way he'd be pissed and probably try to mess it up.

Noah spent the night the previous night, but he had to leave immediately after she woke up; she was happy he even waited. Shelby had just thought of the one thing that could potentially ruin this for them, it wasn't Quinn, or Will, all though they were also potential threats, it would be telling his parents. She was not looking foreword to that day.

The whole weekend went by way too quickly. Noah wasn't able to come over so she spent the weekend running errands or shopping. On Sunday night all she did was watch _Phantom of the Opera,_ with Beth,and grade papers. She wasn't used to having nothing to do. At Carmel she always had what she called 'Shit Work'. It was the stuff that had to get done, but no one wanted to do so the administration just randomly dispersed it and somehow Shelby always ended up with the most.

On Monday Shelby when Shelby got up she slowly forced herself out of bed and got ready for work. She contemplated whether or not she should wear the engagement ring. If Will saw it he'd most defiantly be pissed off. She might be able to lie her way around it. She decided to wear it and hope for the best.

Once she'd gotten to work, unlike her usual routine of going straight to her office, she went to Noah's locker to see if he was there yet. No students were there except for him. She leaned against his locker next to him.

"Hey. Shelbs." He said smiling up at her. She was only taller because she had her heels on. Usually she's a midget… pretty much like Rachel.

"Hey" She smiled back looking over at him with her head against the locker. Neither of them saw Will coming.

"Hey whore, get a room." He said walking passed them.

"Gladly, I was just about to." She retorted watching him. She held Noah's hand and wrapped her arm around his. "Just let it go. You're so much better then him." Will turned around.

"That's where you piss me off." Will remarked turning around, walking back towards them. Shelby rolled her eyes, coming off the locker and untangling her hands from Noah's. "You act like he's so much better then me. He's a fucking teenager you'll never be able to replace me."

"I'm not replacing you, I'm gladly moving on from you to be with the one I love." That remark earned her a slam against the locker with Will pinning her arms up.

"Will!" Noah yelled going to stop him.

"No let him go, what are you gonna do? Force me to make out with you in the middle of a school hallway, or slap me? Because frankly, I don't give a shit. Do what ever the hell you want, you aren't changing anything."

"Mom?" Rachel walked down the hallway with her books in one hand, and the other holding her cross-body purse from flying around while she hurriedly came over by them.

"Do it I dare you."

"You're a bitch you know that right?" he asked glaring down at her.

"You know what by now that's a compliment from you." She shrugged and he let go of her.

"I would tell you to be smart with this slut, but you can't get her pregnant so it doesn't matter anyway." He smirked over at Noah and started walking away. Shelby held him back from punching Will.

"Just let it go. He's an ass hole."

"Shelby I'm not just letting that go. He treats you like shit, and if you don't fight back he'll keep saying it over and over."

"Mom he's right."

"Babe, we all know you're a great actress, but you're an awful liar. It's not that hard to see when you're pissed off or hurt, even though you rarely show it." Noah said putting his arms around her. She shrugged them off.

"I don't show when I'm hurt because I can't stand feeling weak. Like right now while you two are babying me. I can't stand it." She walked off towards her office.

"Mom…" Rachel turned to follow, but Noah grabbed her wrist just soft enough to get her to stop.

"Just let her go. She needs some alone time."

Shelby walked off to her office annoyed. Noah was right. She really did hate feeling babied though. She had always wanted to be the person everyone relied on instead of the one who relied on everyone else. Will wasn't making that too easy for her though. He constantly hurt her just so he could feel on top. She knew he only said the shit he did to make her degrade herself. It always worked too. She sat in her office by herself. She'd done something she rarely did. She started crying. She felt sorry for herself for the first time in a long time. Whenever she usually felt like this, she would ignore the feeling and indulge herself into her work to distract herself. It almost always worked, not now though. She'd tried that already. She hated to admit it but she needed to feel loved by someone else. She needed her family, or the people who were close enough to be her family, to be with her and support her. She would possible never admit it anytime other then this but she knew it. Shelby Corcoran needed help from other people.

The rest of the day was pretty much hell for her. Noah didn't come in during their shared free period. Rachel also shared the same free, but, as usual, she was doing homework or studying two weeks in advance for her next test. Anything to maintain that 4.0.

Shelby was alone all day, which was hell. It was during that time that she accepted the fact that she was going to need to ease up a bit and let Noah and Rachel help her.


	9. Brave

Shelby was alone with Beth at her apartment. Rachel decided to come over to check on her mother. Shelby got up upon hearing the knock at the door.

"Hey." Rachel smiled faintly up at her mother. "Where's Noah?" She asked looking around her apartment.

"He's pretty pissed at me. I don't think he's coming over tonight." She opened the door further inviting her daughter in. Beth waddled over to Rachel, falling right before she got reached her sister. Beth propped herself back up and lifted her arms to signal she wanted to be picked up. Rachel picked her up. Shelby smiled over at her two daughters.

"Mom, he's not going to be mad forever."

"I know. It's just after this weekend, I really wanted us to be happy."

"What happened this weekend?" Rachel asked, confused. Shelby put her hand out to Rachel so she could see the ring.

"He proposed!" Rachel's eyes got huge looking down at the beautiful engagement ring. "Ok, no offense, but I'd be kinda pissed too." Rachel said without looking up from the ring.

"I know." Shelby agreed softly, still looking down at the ring.

To tell the truth Rachel was still really weirded out by the fact that her mother was dating, now engaged to someone her age. Not just anyone her age either, someone she went out with. She was uncomfortable with it at times, but Shelby was still her mother and she'd support her no matter what her choice.

Shelby ordered Chinese for Rachel and her after putting Beth to sleep. Frankly, she was happy that Rachel had given up veganism. It was so much easier to order or cook dinner for her.

They sat together watching _The Way We Were_ while eating their Chinese. They both quietly hummed the song when it came on. Rachel laid her head in her mother's lap watching the movie.

"I want to be her someday." Rachel said speaking up.

"You and I both kid." Shelby agreed. "And I wouldn't mind the money that comes with it either."

Shelby laid on her couch, about an hour after Rachel had left, watching _We Will Rock You_ on _Youtube_. She should've been grading papers but she didn't care.

There was a knock on the door and Shelby jumped up to answer it. She was hoping it was Noah. Shelby smiled opening it, but her smile quickly faded upon seeing Will. She tried closing the door and walking away, but his foot stopped it and he invited himself in. Shelby ignored him sitting back on her couch. She put her headphones back in and started watching again. He pulled them out and closed her laptop.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She wined looking over at him.

"Have you heard from Puck today?" He paused, and she didn't answer. "Did he even text you to see how you were doing?" he put his arms around her.

"He got slammed with homework" She said and shrugged of his arm.

"So his homework is more important then you?" he asked scooting closer.

"He knows how important his grades are and I understand. His grades are just as big a factor of his future as I am."

"Shelby, can you please just give me a chance?" He begged.

"It's too late for that, even if I wanted to." Beth woke up crying. Shelby went into her daughter's room to soothe her but she wouldn't have it.

"Beth sweetie you're ok." She tried convincing her baby, but she wouldn't listen. Shelby sat on the rocking chair and sang _I Loved a Butterfly_ by Kerry Ellis. Finally, Beth stopped crying and slowly fell asleep in her mother's arms. Will came in as Shelby softly sang the final notes and laid her in her crib.

"I don't think you realize how wrong it is what you two are doing." Will said quietly in the doorway as not to wake the sleeping infant.

"I understand what I'm doing completely."

"I'm giving you two two days to separate before I go to Figgins." He said before he angrily walked out of the apartment.

Shelby couldn't risk this job. She needed it to support Beth and herself.

Shelby walked down to Noah's locker. Right away he could tell something was wrong. When she spoke she had her arms crossed and she was looking anywhere but at him. She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him she thought it best if they spent until graduation apart.

"Noah," she paused. It was impossible for her to say. "I think we should be apart until you graduate."

"Shelby that's five months. I can't live without you for five months!" He yelled, and Shelby nervously looked over her shoulder to make sure no one heard him. Luckily, once again, the hallway was void of students.

"Noah please try to understand," she started.

"Understand what your job is more important then me? That's all you care about."

"I care about Beth. And without this job I can't support her. I can't risk this Noah. I thought you'd understand that. I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just saying need to be a little more careful and if that means not seeing you until graduation then I'll do it. I'll hate it but I'll do it."

"Can I at least see you one more time before we do this?" After her explanation he did understand why she needed to do this. He cared about Beth just as much and wanted what was best for her.

"Come over tonight?" She asked softly.

"Defiantly." She hugged him and made it last. Eventually she pulled away and sulked back to her office. She hated Will so much more now.


	10. Heart on My Sleeve

Shelby walked into her office. Of course Will followed behind her.

"You look depressed."

"Get out of my office now." She retorted, really not in the mood.

"Ooh and pissed. Someone broke up with Noah." His smiled.

"Yeah I did. Thanks to you. You got what you wanted; now we're both single and miserable." She refused to look at him. Shelby got out her phone and started playing temple run on it.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He said gently taking the IPhone out of her hands and laying it on her desk behind him.

"True. It is somewhat possible that you might be able to find someone to like you, but I'm going to be miserable as long as Noah and I are apart." Shelby hadn't really broken up with Noah, but until graduation she was going to have to.

"Come on. Lighten up."

"Don't tell me what to do. I hate you. I need him Will you knew that." She finally looked up, tears were forming in her eyes.

"You don't need him, you'll take anyone who'll stick around."

"That's not true, and I don't need you."

Shelby laid Beth in her crib. Noah would be coming over soon. She'd made dinner and gotten a little dressed up. She'd been waiting all day for this. Shelby ran over to answer the door. Luckily this time it was Noah. She threw her arms around him and they stood there for a few minutes. Dinner was almost silent. Neither of them could believe this was actually happening.

"I don't know how I'm going to live without you for 5 more months." He broke the silence as she got up to do the dishes. Shelby just laid them in the sink and took a seat next to him at the couch, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You did it before you met me; you can do it again. This isn't permanent Noah. You graduate soon. You can do this, you're strong."

"That's the point. I can; I just don't want to. You've helped me in so many ways, my grades, my life's back on track, and I found the one person I love, and, for five months, I have to pretend like none of it ever happened."

"Just imagine me there. I'll see you around school." Shelby said sweetly, putting her head in his lap, now laying down.

"Once or twice a day barely acknowledging each other is there is hardly the type of relationship we had going. It won't be the same." Noah admitted looking down.

"We'll pick up exactly where we left off Noah. I promise. I won't be with anyone else; I'll avoid Schuster, somehow. We're going to make this work."

"I won't be with anyone else either." He looked down at her and kissed her. He was so much gentler with her tonight then any other night. He didn't show any intention of getting her into bed as quick as he could, and he was more emotional. Before Shelby, he rarely showed any emotions or thought anything through. He was truly a changed man.

After laying on the couch for a while, and cleaning up dinner. Shelby and Noah lay in bed together. She lay there with her head on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Shelby?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Do you think we got engaged too soon?" He asked her.

"I think it felt right then and it still does, regardless of the next five months. I think since we both really love each other the amount of time since we met to we got engaged shouldn't really matter." She paused. "Do you?"

"I do think it was kind of soon, but I do love you, and it does seem right." He said looking down at her. They just looked at each other for a few seconds before Shelby scooted herself up so they were eye to eye and kissed him. He deepened it and Shelby put her hand behind his neck.

"Are you doing this for me or do you want to." Noah asked, feeling like she was doing this out of guilt.

"Both." She said and leaned up to kiss him again. He turned away for a second.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't-" he began but was cut of by a laughing Shelby.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said smiling. He did that and they spent the night doing nothing else.

Shelby woke to his arms around her. She had the thin blue sheet covering her bare body. Shelby laid there for a minute knowing this would be the last time she'd be able to wake up in his arms in for almost half a year. Sooner or later, she reluctantly slid out of his arms and went to get in the shower so she could get ready for the workday. After getting in and out of a quick shower, getting dressed and doing her hair, Noah had woken up coming into her bathroom where she was in the process of putting her makeup on.

"I really don't understand why you put that crap on. You look amazing without it." Noah said and standing in the doorway. She turned around with the bronzer compact in one hand and the brush in the other.

"You're such a convincing liar." She smiled turning back around putting the bronzer and it's brush down and picked up her eye shadow and went through her makeup bag trying to find the brush she wanted.

"I'm not lying." Noah said smiling. He'd already changed and was ready to go.

"Then your blind love." She laughed and finally found the brush she wanted and continued. After putting on eyeliner and mascara she was finally ready to go. She woke up and fed Beth, and Noah had already had a bowl of cereal. Shelby was walking around getting all of Beth's stuff together and Noah was leaning on the counter.

"It's going to be so weird today."

"I know. I'm trying not to think of it." she sighed finally ready to go.

They walked out to her car together. She put Beth in her carseat and stood outside her door with Noah.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too." He said. They kissed. And she had a tear falling down her cheek. He laughed. "You're going to smear you're make-up" he gasped smiling.

"Waterproof. It's a beautiful thing." She laughed and kissed him again. Sehlby savored the kiss because she knew it would be the last one she was getting for five months. She slowly got in her car and had to drive away.

**A/N OK pretty boring chapter and honestly you probably could've skipped it. **


	11. I Dreamed a Dream

The days passed by slowly. Shelby and Noah both got more depressed as time went on. Noah's grades started slipping and he hadn't been going to glee anymore. He never texted Shelby anymore either.

Shelby had grown even more depressed then Noah. The only thing keeping her strong was Beth. She'd stopped wearing her engagement ring to school, or anywhere. She was defiantly depressed but she didn't let anyone, other then the three people who knew her well enough to know it, know it.

Shelby looked down at her phone for the millionth time that day as she had for the past 2 months every time being disappointed because there was nothing from Noah. There were, however, about 35 texts from Rachel wondering if her mother was ok. Shelby's mother had offered to take Beth for the night. Shelby didn't want to deny her time with her grandchild so she complied. She didn't look forward to the lonely night ahead. Even being alone with just Beth is so much better then being totally alone. Shelby sighed and got her daughter ready for the night at her grandmothers. She packed her bag with enough clothes, diapers, and wipes. Her mom already had food, and toys for her so she left it at that.

After taking Beth to her mom's Shelby poured herself a glass of wine and laid on the couch watching Funny Girl. She kept refilling her glass when it was empty. Unlike when she'd watched it before, she didn't sing to the songs, or quote the iconic lines. Instead, half the time, she yelled at Barbra Streisand's character, Fanny, for being such an idiot, by this time the bottle was extremely close to being empty. This was strange for Shelby; she never let herself go like this, she never could, she always had to be responsible for Beth, if not for herself. But she didn't care at all tonight.

"Shelby?" A man's voice called from outside her door. In the state she was in, she couldn't tell who it was, but she opened it anyway, wine glass in hand. Of course it was Will. "How many of those have you had, you look like shit."

"Well, gee thanks. That's what I wanted to hear." Shelby said, rolling her eyes and stumbling back into her apartment. Will followed her in closing her door. He took the nearly empty bottle of wine and put it away. Shelby didn't care. She was pretending he was nonexistent and continued with her movie. He got her a glass of water and sat opposite her on the chair. He took the wine glass and replaced her empty hand with the cup of water. He was fairly impressed with her. She'd drank an entire bottle of wine and her drunkenness would be barley visible to some who don't know her as well.

"Really? I don't need this." She whined sitting the cup on the table residing on her left, separating the two of them.

"Would you please stop complaining and drink it. You're going to have a monster headache soon."

"I'm fine. Why are you here anyway?" She asked. She was defiantly drunk, there was no doubt about it, but, as far as he could tell, she didn't look nauseous and she wasn't slurring her words.

"I came over to talk to you. You haven't been the same since you broke up with Noah and I pretty much wanted to make sure you weren't doing this."

"I'll be fine. I haven't even drank that much." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"A whole bottle of wine constitutes as 'that much'" he rolled his eyes looking over at the television. "Do you own another movie?" He asked laughing.

"It's my favorite." She shrugged looking over at him. "Why are you so dead set on ruining my relationship with Noah?" she looked over at him. Then finally took a sip of water.

"Because, I think I would be a better choice in the long run. And I love you and you won't even let me show you. Do you know how aggravating it is to know that you aren't even giving me a chance before you fully committed to a relationship with Noah. Which is at the time illegal."

"He's an adult, and I was only his substitute teacher. We started going out after his teacher came back." Shelby added and finished the cup of water. She looked at him as if expecting him to cater to her every need and get her another one.

"You're so spoiled." He laughed to himself and got up and got her another glass.

"Thank you." She smiled innocently and took the cup from him.

"Where's Beth?" Will asked confused. It was usually right about know that she interrupted them with her crying.

"She's at my mom's house. She offered to take her tonight."

"You're a good mom." He smiled over at her.

"You're an asshole." She glared at him assuming he was being sarcastic.

"I'm being serious."

"With Beth maybe, but I screwed up my chance with Rachel."

"You guys are ok now aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. That's not the point though. I wasn't there when she needed me. I'm no mother of the year." She looked down.

"Rachel loves you. Just give her some time." He added, and she smiled looking down. "You need to sleep this off." He added getting up.

"Fine." She took the last sip of water out of the glass like a shot, thanked him, and went into her room. He just put the cup in the sink and left, closing the door behind him.

The rest of the weekend Shelby spent thinking about that night. She had several questions she wanted to ask him but wanted to wait until she could do it in person at school. He was right. She did get a monster headache the next day. The weekend went by way to quickly for Shelby's liking.

She walked into school and sulked down the hallway into her office. Unlike essentially every other time, Will didn't come into her office on his own accord, only passed by.

"Will?" She asked looking up. Confused he walked into her office.

"Hey Shelbs." He looked down.

"I'm confused. You had you're chance. I was too drunk to be able stop you. Why didn't you?"

_Yep, that was Shelby, getting straight to the point. _

"Do you really think I'm that much of an asshole?"

"You tried once when you were drunk. I wouldn't put it passed you." She glared over at him.

"I love you Shelby. I wouldn't consciously do that to you." He walked out. _Have I really been that much of an asshole she'd think that low of me? _He asked himself and walked away.

Shelby just sat in her office and actually thought about him.


	12. Embraceable You

Another month passed by extremely slowly, even slower then before. Shelby had a new problem. She was beginning to feel something for Will. It wasn't as strong as what she felt for Noah. She could never love anyone, other then Beth, more then Shelby loved Noah, but she would be lying had if she said she didn't feel anything for Will. It was becoming more and more obvious too. She would let him be in her office without wanting to murder him, and Shelby would actually talk to him too, instead of her usual disregard to him. She began going back to the teachers lounge for lunch again. She'd sit with Will, Coach Bieste and Emma, and occasionally Sue, when she wasn't reeking havoc somewhere else. Now that she was thinking about it, Emma did look fairly pissed off when she'd sit with them. Will would always be in awe of Shelby and not pay any attention to Emma.

_She still likes him. _Shelby thought to herself. _There's no way that clean freak broke up with him on her own accord. _She hesitated before continuing to fight with herself in her mind. _Stop it Shelby, you're probably just making it up. Emma's engaged to Carl now, isn't she? Even if she is jealous of me, there would be no reason; we are not together, but he does flirt with me around her constantly. _Shelby just shook her head and continued eating her salad, not saying anything for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Shelby was convinced that she was making everything about Emma being jealous up. Shelby was sitting in her office during one of her free periods when the petite ginger came up to her door and knocked.<p>

"Shelby can we talk?" She asked as assertive as she could. Emma was awful at being intimidating and being up against Shelby, whose mere existence intimidated her, she figured that she couldn't win anything against Shelby, not verbally and certainly not physically. Neither Shelby nor Emma would let it resort to a physical fight though. Shelby really wouldn't even let it resort to a physical one if she had the option.

"Sure Emma. What's up?" Shelby asked looking up from her computer screen. The first thing Shelby noticed was Emma wasn't wearing an engagement ring. She didn't bring it up though because she had no clue how long anything, if anything, had been going on.

"Are you sleeping with Will." She blurted out no longer assertively. Her voice had morphed to a scared quiet tone. Emma hated confrontations. Shelby just started laughing. She'd been waiting for this.

"Will and I?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's funny." Emma hadn't said anything. "How are things with Carl?" Shelby asked without thinking about it.

"I broke off the engagement last month Shelby." Emma rolled her eyes sitting down.

"What happened? I thought you two were good together?" She asked.

"It was too awkward. I'd been running from some things that I needed to face."

"Would one of those things be Will Schuster?" Shelby asked looking briefly back at her computer screen and back to Emma. Emma stayed momentarily quiet looking down.

"It's possible…" She said quietly, her voice trailing off as the sentence went on.

"Emma it's fine I don't even like him like that. We're just friends." Shelby shrugged looking across the desk at her.

"How do you do it?" Emma asked.

"Hm?"

"You're so…" she looked for the right word "okay with being single. It kills me being without him." As Emma said this, Shelby thought back to her months with Noah. She smiled looking down, thinking about how to answer the question.

"When it puts you through as much hell as you're going through being without him, you know you've found the one you're supposed to be with. She continued smiling down at her lap thinking about Noah and applying it to their relationship. The bell rang and Shelby jumped up.

"I'd love to sit and chat but I have to get to my next class." Shelby grabbed her laptop and her bag and walked to the doorway.

"Thank you Shelby." Emma said smiling. Shelby turned around smiling.

"No problem Emma." Shelby turned and left walking down the hall and turned the corner.

* * *

><p>It'd been about three weeks since the whole thing with Emma, and only about a week until graduation. Shelby was at home watching Titanic, she watched too much television and she knew it. She didn't pretend like she didn't either. But you know you're really bad when you can quote almost every movie you own almost completely. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Beth was in her room already asleep. It was a Friday night so Shelby assumed Noah was still awake and so texted him.<p>

_Only a week left (: I've missed you so much. Love you, Shelby_. She sent the text message and put the cell phone on her stomach, waiting for the vibration to signal that he'd replied. Within two minutes it came.

_Thank God! I'm dying. I miss you too. After graduation you want to go out and spend the night together? (;. _He asked. The text made her laugh a little bit.

_It's your high school graduation. Spend the time with your friends and family, and if you don't have a monster hangover the next day then we should. _She replied.

_I've waited five painful months. You realize that night is going to be just as long as the months we already had to wait. Please. _He begged.

_You only graduate high school once. Enjoy it and the next day we'll spend all day and night together. I promise. I gotta go. Love you. _She plugged her cell phone into the charger and walked into her bedroom getting ready for bed. It was finally almost over. She only had another week to wait. She knew that week would turn out to be the longest week of her life, and she was right.

**A/N OK. Sorry this one took like forever to get written. After seeing the pilot episode of SMASH, I of course had to start a new fan fiction and it kind of took over. It's not up yet but keep an eye out for it if you have time. Thanks for continuing to read my story guys (: Review (: **


	13. Seasons of Love

It was finally here. Graduation was tonight, and being a senior teacher. She was invited to go.

Since she'd texted Noah, it'd been a long, but eventful, week. Will and Emma were back together and Finn had proposed to Rachel, so she was over at her apartment getting advice from Shelby on what to do. They decided, together, that Rachel should start her career and travel some before being tied down, but not to leave him. Rachel thought that was a good idea. She agreed with her mother and added that she needed to star in at least one hit Broadway show before getting married.

After that bomb got dropped on her, Shelby noticed that Will had been spending a lot less time annoying her, either because of how rude she was to him or she wondered if it was because he was back with Emma, and he was spending a lot more time with Emma. Emma looked ecstatic every time Shelby saw her, but Will looked like shit, kind of how Shelby felt before this week.

Shelby had her mom babysitting all day and up until the next afternoon so she could get ready and enjoy graduation. As much as it killed her, she knew she needed to let Noah be with his family instead of with her. Shelby didn't know much about his family. She knew he had a little sister that looked like she could be his twin but that was it. Shelby had to remind herself that not only was it Noah's graduation, but it was also Rachel's. Rachel of course, finished the year with straight A's and a 35 on her ACT. Shelby was proud of her daughter; she was kind of ashamed that she might have felt more proud for Noah, mainly because his grades weren't great, or even good, at the start of the year and he worked his way up to a 3.7 barely missing honors.

Shelby got ready for the graduation ceremony, after getting in the shower and blow-drying her hair, she went to pick out her outfit. She finally decided on a loose, purple, long sleeve, dress that had a small, brown, woven belt at above her belly button. The dress stopped about half way down her thigh. In her vanity, she found a few gold and white long necklaces. Shelby went back to her bathroom so she could fix her hair, curling it at the ends, and doing her make-up. Shelby almost forgot to put the engagement ring back on; she hadn't worn it outside her apartment in 5 months.

She had about an hour before she needed to leave but she left anyway, figuring she had a few junior tests she could be grading.

* * *

><p>Shelby sat in her office actually getting work done, which was surprising since she was so anxious to get on with graduation. Once she finished grading she walked down the hall to the auditorium. She was surprised but not surprised that they were having it at school, but then she remembered she wasn't at Carmel, which could afford to reserve a huge venue for graduation Shelby looked to Emma, Will, and Bieste, since they were pretty much the only teachers she ever talked to. Emma had her arms intertwined with Will's and Shannon was sitting next to them acting as the awkward third wheel. She decided she should go put Shannon out of her misery and sat next to her.<p>

"You look nice." The two girls chimed in. Shelby smiled.

"Thanks" She said as she took her seat.

Within twenty minutes of their being seated, the ceremony started. Shelby skimmed the crowd trying to find Noah. When she did she let a bright smile overtake her face.

The ceremony was way to long, mostly thanks to Rachel, the valedictorian who gave an obnoxiously long speech. Nevertheless, Shelby was extremely proud of her daughter for being the valedictorian, but really, she couldn't keep it _any _shorter?

Finally, after the ceremony ended, Shelby went over to congratulate her daughter. Hiram and Leroy were both already standing beside her showing her off. As Shelby approached she ignored the looks she got from the two men.

"I'm so proud of you!" Shelby said smiling as she embraced her daughter into a hug.

"Thanks Mom." Rachel said hugging her mother.

"Mom?" Hiram asked "Since when are you two on such good terms?"

"Can we please not do this tonight." Shelby's smile faded as Hiram rolled his eyes.

"You're violating your contract…" He rudely pointed out.

"Dad, I'm going to be 18 in two weeks. Would you please just give this up. Shelby is my mother and I intend to treat her like it." Rachel backfired. Hiram walked off annoyed with the two of them.

"Just ignore him." Leroy said.

"Well I won't keep you I just wanted to congratulate you. I'll talk to you later Rachel."

_Go get him._ Rachel mouthed and smiled. Shelby smiled and walked towards Noah.

"Well hello there," Shelby said as she was right behind him. "Where are your p-" Shelby started but was interrupted with him kissing her. It was perfect.

"I've waited 5 months to be able to do that." He said smiling.

"Where are you parents?" Shelby smiled but his facial expression soon changed.

"God knows where my Dad is, my mom didn't come, all I have is Allie." He added.

"Allie is your younger sister right?" She asked him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. She's the only one I feel like I can talk to in my family." He replied looking down. Shelby looked around to see if any one was looking.

"Let's go to my office." She said taking his arms off her waist and walking out of the auditorium, still looking down to see if anyone saw. She caught Will's eye on the way out.

Shelby did feel more comfortable in her office. The seniors were the only ones who were done with school, which meant she'd still have to face the rest of the faculty on Monday.

"It's about damn time." Noah said once they were in her office. Shelby sat on her desk, smiling up at him. Noah came over standing in front of her. Shelby sat up and intertwined her legs with his. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his on her waist.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Shelby. I just want to make sure you know I didn't cheat, while we were apart." Shelby smiled down at her lap.

"Neither did I." Shelby said looking up. "So what party are you going to tonight?"

"Finn's. He's having Rachel, Kurt, and all the other seniors in Glee club over." He paused. "You should come." He smiled at his idea.

"Not that I don't love the people in Glee especially those mentioned, but I don't think they want to have to worry about getting caught doing anything tonight."

"You wouldn't get them in trouble though." He shrugged.

"I don't want to spoil the party, just go have fun." She said, untangling her limbs from his.

"Fine, but tomorrow night I get you all to myself."

"Deal." Shelby said standing up, and held his hand as they made their way back to the auditorium to say their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.

"Shelby, we're all going out tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Sue offered, uncharacteristically happy, and gestured towards the group of teachers she'd been sitting with about half an hour ago.

"Yeah sure. Give me a second." She turned back to Noah. "Love you" she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful tonight." She said as she turned to go with Sue and her friends.

"I will. I promise." He smiled watching her walk away, then went to find Finn and his friends and headed off to their party.


End file.
